


Save Complete, See You Later!

by micahhhh



Series: dsmp fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream killed him, sam nook doesnt know and cant grieve, sams first time expriencing emotion, tommy dies in the prison, uhm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahhhh/pseuds/micahhhh
Summary: Sam Nook was very oblivious.The public knew this.It sometimes made it hard for him to communicate with.But he was loved anyways.And he loved (/p) Tommy.
Series: dsmp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197884
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Save Complete, See You Later!

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS SAMNOOK ANGST BUT UHHHHH SO WHILE I WAS POSTING THIS TOMMY GOT FUCKING REVIVED SO I POSTPONED.  
> BUT THEN I SAID FUC IT SO ENJOY THIS SHITSHOW  
> [ FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PLEASE :] ](https://twitter.com/P0NKS4MDUDE?s=09)

He knew that coming to an alternate universe would be hard. Different.

He's heard of mortal issues from islands over. 

They live.

They eat.

They feel pain.

They die.

_ I can't  _ **_feel_ ** _ that. None other than  _ **_mortals_ ** _ can. _

So when he found out he could be himself in mortal worlds, he gladly accepted.

He was happy to find out he could continue his purpose in the mortal world he’d found.

Build.

Comfort.

Occupy.

_ Save. _

His job came easy. 

He gave people comfort, love, shelter, communities. 

In return they gave him money, materials, conversation,  _ a purpose. _

It was a job he loved, a job that made him feel the only emotion he could.

Happy, content.

Nothing was different in this world, not anything different then his.

Even when Tommy came around.

Admittedly, he kind of reminded the man of his friends back at home, Timmy and Tommy, that he couldn’t bear leaving when he was first deciding he was going to go.

He was energetic, happy, hardworking.

It made him feel something new.

_ Comfort. _

  
  


His work with Tommy was simple.

He gave Tommy jobs, and in return he gave Sam a purpose.

They had fun, doing their jobs.

They worked well together.

Tommy, to Sam, was different. 

Not in work, but in  _ feeling _ .

He made Sam feel  _ something _ , seeing his tall figure slide down the path, sometimes with friends- awaiting another job. He was enthusiastic about the way he went about things.

He made him  _ happy. _

Sam found comfort in him.

Tommy found comfort in Sam.

He was the only one who tried, who helped his mental state.

Fixed him.

He found someone that loved him, that gave him a happiness he hadn’t felt since Wilbur.

Sam liked that he made Tommy happy.

He liked protecting Tommy. 

He wanted to protect him.

From everything.

\--

Three months.

It had been ninety-one days since he'd seen Tommy.

Since the small smile of comfort had filled his vision.

He thought nothing of it.

He'd gotten used to even the most dedicated players leaving for months on end. 

He learned to wait.

Stand there.

Do nothing.

_ Feel  _ nothing.

He’d given the party the proper permissions upstairs.

He heard the cheers of ongoers.

He thought nothing of it.

  
  


He stood there for another week.

He saw Ranboo.

Tall, shoulders drooped, claws drawn in. Holding a sobbing Tubbo.

Tubbo had been sobbing for a week now.

He looked at Ranboo.

Sad. Shaking. Black half of his face burned and scarred with permanent tear streaks.

Allium flowers placed on both of their heads, stem tangled with the strands.

He thought nothing of it.

He could see just above the hill, to flowers decorating Tommy’s house. Replacing the once overgrown vines that Tommy had to destroy on his first week working with Sam.

He thought nothing of it.

  
  


There had been players before Tommy that had saved their progress and never come back.

He usually thought nothing of it. 

There were many ones that he could continue with.

Thinking of Tommy doing that to him made him feel  _ something _ he could quite grasp, the idea of the feeling slipping quickly through his fingers the longer he decoded.

He pushed it aside.

He waited. 

He was used to it.

**_They live._ **

**_They feel pain._ **

  
  


He waited, flowers growing up and crawling through the gaps between his body parts and he stood. 

And waited.

He had never experienced  _ tiredness _ .

The concept was new, leaving him resting his body as the flower cast around him held him up.

  
  
  


A year.

It had been three hundred sixty five days since he'd seen Tommy.

Fifty two weeks he waited.

_ I'm tired. _

He rested his head, letting year old vines take his weight, sitting down.

_ He hadn't gotten tired like this before the mortal world _ .

He hadn't seen much of anyone beside Jack and Alexis. 

He pushed it aside.

He knew he would see Tommy again.

Side by side with Tubbo, awaiting the new task.

  
  


Ten.

He couldn't feel himself anymore.

**_They feel pain._ **

**_They die._ **

He closed his eyes, just for a bit.

He couldn't feel himself.

Couldn't control himself.

  
  


_ God _ , he couldn't keep his eyes open.

He was so  _ tired _ .

He needed sleep.

His body begged, ached.

He let it.

  
  
  
  


He opened his eyes.

Closed them at the sight of this bright haven, limbs calmed, throat restored.

He opened them again.

“Hey! New guy!” A voice shouted. He turned. A man in a brown trenchcoat and dark clothing was walking over to him.

“There's a new guy?” Lives sprouted from all angles.

Little flowers decorated the ground, little elms falling and grasping onto any surface they can.

A short man in a fur coat and green shirt appeared.

“S-Sam Nook?” He spoke quietly, rushing over to hug him.

Sam hugged him back.

“How did you-?”

“ **I dunno** ,” he babbled, “ **it was a feeling. I was so restless. So- so?** ”

“Tired?”

He nodded, tiredly, but not sleeply.

“New guy?” A loud, excited voice shouted. Sam's dropped eyes shot up.

“Tubbo! There's a new gu-”

Tommy halted. He squinted. He rubbed his eyes.

“Sam Nook-?”

“ **Hello again, tommyinnit** !”

The taller ran for a hug. 

Sam let him hug, before wrapping his own arms around the teenager, squeezing.

He felt  _ love. _

And he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if i see any weird comments i will delete ur comment.  
> this is a platonic fanfiction oneshot on two minecraft survival role server characters and their brotherly love.  
> do not be weird. thanks.


End file.
